bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinnoh
'Big Brother Sinnoh' Big Brother Sinnoh ''is the fourth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in March and applications went out on March 31, 2017. '''The season premiered on April 13, 2017'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbsinnoh' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Coaches Twist': On premiere night it was announced that six coaches from the previous three seasons would be playing a role in the game as mentors to the new players. One by one they were revealed to be Jenna, Julia Rae, Matthias, Renee, Ruthie and Sydney. They each were randomly assigned players. The first twist was that there would be four teams with three players and then two teams with only two players. Ruthie and Matthias were the two coaches with only two players on their team. Refer to the coaches colors and chart to see who was on what team. *'Golden Reset Button': On Easter there was a secret post made to the blog that had a link to a Skype Chat. At a designated time there was a competition where the two winners would each receive a button that, if pressed, would shuffle the players around to different teams and coaches. If both buttons were pressed on the same week, then there would be no effect. *'Coach Advantages & Disadvantages': Each week the coaches battled it out in a Coaches Competition where the winner would get an advantage to give to the player of their choice and the loser would get a disadvantage to give to the player of their choice. **'Week 2: Immunity & Nomination': For Week 2, the winner of the coaches competition was able to grant immunity to the player on their team of their choice. Since Ruthie won the competition and Victor won the Head of Household competition and was thus already safe she was able to grant immunity to the player of her choice from any team. She ultimately decided to give Andrew immunity for the week. As the losing coach, Renee was tasked with nominating one of her own players. She decided to nominate Sarah. Since there were three nominations made, the power of veto this week was a Forced Veto, meaning that it had to be used on one of the three nominees. **'Week 3: Prize & Disadvantage': In Week 3, the coaches played for the chance to give the player of their choice on their team a secret power that would be revealed later. The Losing Coach, Renee's team of Will, Duncan and Roxy was given a 10% disadvantage on the next two competitions they played in. **'Week 4: Co-HOH & No Veto': In Week 4, the coaches played for the chance to give the player of their choice on their team the ability to name one nomination as a Secret Co-HOH. The Losing Coach, Jenna's team of JC and Sarah were unable to compete for the Power of Veto as a result of Jenna losing the competition. **'Week 5: Three Losers': For Week 5, the three losing coaches: Julia Rae, Matthias and Sydney all were the only teams who were eligible to be nominated before the power of veto ceremony. By scoring the highest, Jenna and Renee earned pre-veto safety for their teams. *'Triple Eviction': Following the Week 5 eviction it was announced that there would be two weeks of Big Brother played live on call. *'Pre Jury Buyback': The first five evictees plus Jenna and Ruthie all competed for a spot in the game. Michael won the competition and therefore came back into the game with immunity for the first part of the Triple Eviction. *'Survivor Week': For the first time ever, there was a week of the game played out in the survivor format where one houseguest would win immunity and the rest would cast a vote for the person they would like to send home, the houseguest gaining the most votes would be evicted. There was also a reward challenge and a search for an idol which was able to be used during Week 10 only. 'Coaches' 'Houseguests' 'Team History' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': On premiere night the sixteen newbie houseguests were randomly allocated to the six different coaches. *'Note 2': As a result of winning the Coaches Competition, Ruthie was able to grant immunity to one of her players. Since Victor was her only player and won HoH, she was able to grant immunity to the player of her choice, Andrew. *'Note 3': As a result of losing the Coaches Competition, Renee had to nominate one of her three players for eviction. She ultimately decided to nominate Sarah. This week there were three nominees with a Forced Veto, meaning Veto had to be used on one of the three nominees. *'Note 4': This week, after losing the Coaches Competition, Renee's team: Duncan, Roxy and Will all received a 10% disadvantage on the next two competitions they participated in. *'Note 5': This week, the winner of the Coaches Competition, Renee named a Secret Co-HoH from their own team, Will. Both Co-HOH's named a one nominee. *'Note 6': Since she lost the Coaches Competition, Jenna's team, Sarah and JC was unable to compete for the Power of Veto. *'Note 7': After losing the Coaches Competition, only Julia Rae, Matthias and Sydney's teams could be nominated pre-veto. *'Note 8': A Rose Gold Power of Veto was played at this eviction switching every vote against Brooke to a vote against Michael, causing Michael to be evicted by a vote of 7 to 1. *'Note 9': A Live Pre Jury Buyback was held and Michael won a spot back in the game and was immune for the first round of the Triple Eviction. *'Note 10': The next two evictions took place as a part of a Live Triple Eviction where two weeks of Big Brother were played over the course of an hour. *'Note 11': This week was the first ever ''Survivor Week where the houseguests played one week of survivor and attended Tribal Council instead of an eviction. 'Weekly History' WEEK 1= |-|WEEK 2= |-|WEEK 3= |-|WEEK 4= |-|WEEK 5= Part 2 Part 3 |-|WEEK 6= |-|WEEK 7= |-|WEEK 8= |-|WEEK 9= |-|WEEK 10= |-|WEEK 11= Part 2 Part 3 |-|WEEK 12= |-|WEEK 13= |-|WEEK 14= |-|FINALE= 'Statistics' COMPETITION WINS= *Matthias - 7 *Julia Rae - 5 *Renee - 4 *Emily - 3 *JC - 3 *Sarah - 3 *Colin - 2 *Duncan - 2 *Matt - 2 *Michael - 2 *Victor - 2 *Roxy - 1 *Ruthie - 1 *Sydney - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Renee - 3 *JC - 2 *Julia Rae - 2 *Matthias - 2 *Victor - 2 *Colin - 1 *Duncan - 1 *Emily - 1 *Matt - 1 *Michael - 1 *Sarah - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Matthias - 4 *Julia Rae - 3 *Emily - 2 *Sarah - 2 *Colin - 1 *Duncan - 1 *JC - 1 *Matt - 1 *Roxy - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Duncan - 7 *JC - 5 *Roxy - 4 *Matt - 3 *Matthias - 3 *Michael - 3 *Renee - 3 *Brooke - 2 *Colin - 2 *Emily - 2 *Sarah - 2 *Victor - 2 *Andrew - 1 *Dom - 1 *Emmon - 1 *Julia Rae - 1 *Owen - 1 *Sydney - 1 *Zack - 1 |-|VOTES AGAINST= *Brooke - 13 *Colin - 11 *JC - 10 *Owen - 10 *Roxy - 10 *Zack - 10 *Dom - 9 *Sarah - 9 *Andrew - 7 *Emmon - 7 *Matthias - 7 *Michael - 7 *Sydney - 6 *Victor - 5 *Duncan - 4 *Matt - 4 *Julia Rae - 4 *Renee - 2 *Emily - 1 'Alliances' *'Cis = Scum' - JC, Matthias *'Trashy5 Host Chat' - Renee, Victor, Zack *'Women Only' - Julia Rae, Roxy, Renee, Ruthie, Sydney, Emily, Jenna, Sarah, Sydney *'Team Johto' - Julia Rae, Matthias, Ruthie *'Hogs Premade Only' - Julia Rae, Matt, Sarah, Sydney *'The Bussy Dream Team' - Victor, Zack, Matthias *'#Trying Our Best' - Victor, Matthias, Ruthie, Colin, Will *'Subs' - Victor, Zack, JC *'Julia & Jenna's Squad' - Julia Rae, Jenna, Emily, Matt, Owen, Brooke, Michael, Zack *'Gay Alliance O_O' - Matthias, Matt, Julia Rae, Sarah, Will *'Beauty and the Bussy' - Julia Rae, Matthias *'Hey Mamas' - Julia Rae, Sydney, Jenna *'Heather Leigh's Warriors' - Emmon, JC, Andrew *'Kevin and Bruno' - Victor, Matthias *'Hot Mamas' - Sydney, Julia Rae, Renee *'Popping Off' - Colin, Roxy, Ruthie, Duncan, Victor *'The 3 Ducklets' - Sarah, Sydney, Julia Rae *'Buy the Cure on iTunes Now' - Matthias, Victor, Emmon *'Shake and Bake Chickens' - JC, Michael, Emily *'Non Binaries' - Zack, JC, Matthias *'B(D)SM' - Matthias, Sarah, Brooke *'Queens + Nicholas' - Julia Rae, Jenna *'In Memory of Ruthie' - Colin, Roxy, Duncan, Victor *'The BriGAYde' - Andrew, Colin, Duncan *'Queens and Matthias' - Emily, Matthias, Michael, Duncan *'Matthias and the Diamonds' - Julia Rae, Matthias, Sydney *'No Nedas All Ikas' - Julia Rae, Sydney, Matthias, Renee *'Surviving the Triple Squad' - Julia Rae, Brooke, Matt, Sydney *'Oh Sinnoh She Betta Don't' - Andrew, Matthias, Duncan *'The Women Have to Stay Together We're Dying' - Renee, Sydney, Emily, Julia Rae *'Skinny Queens Only' - Julia Rae, Matt, Matthias, Sydney *'Down With Coaches' - Emily, Matthias, Michael, Victor *'The Only People that Matter' - Sydney, Julia Rae, Matt *'#Against The Ugly Men Controlling This Game' - Julia Rae, Matt, JC *'Fatties' - Julia Rae, Matt, Matthias, Victor *'The Showmances Uwu' - Julia Rae, Matt, Michael, Emily *'Emmon's Angels' - Michael, Duncan, Victor, Emmon *'Operation Keep JC's Fugly Ass' - Julia Rae, Matt, JC, Renee, Emily *'Bone App a Tit Bay Bee' - Julia Rae, Renee, JC 'Trivia' *This is the third season in a row to feature returnees. *Renee and Julia Rae were the only two coaches to improve their placements. *With a score of 17569, Matthias broke their previous record on the Post Notes Competition. *Julia Rae broke her record for number of alliances with a total of 23 alliances this season. *Renee broke the record for best improved placement as a returnee and also was the first returnee to win a season. *Julia Rae was the only coach to never have a player nominated while they were on her team. Category:Season